


Yuri on Ice: Home Visit Discoveries (Viktor x yuri)

by Inu_Sensei



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Canon - Anime, M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 11:05:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8486926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inu_Sensei/pseuds/Inu_Sensei
Summary: When Minako visits the new Nikiforov-Katsuki home with her brought friends to ask some few questions about the incident poor Yuri had gone through, not only they will know the his current recovering welfare but also discovering some thing that would interest all of their fans as well.





	1. Chapter 1

Title: Home Visit Discoveries   
Plot Writer: NerdyInuProductions  
Manga/Anime: Yuri on Ice  
Status: Complete  
\--------------------------------------

Disclaimer: I don't own this Anime, Manga and its characters, but I proudly own the Plot and the Story which I thought and loved to share, hope you give me some reviews and tell me what you think.  
Salamat!  
\--------------------------------------

 

After the winning the nationals Yuri became ten times more popular in Japan, many tourist came to Hatsetsu to stay at their hot spring and see him and his coach in person, if you ask Victor, being popular and having so many fans is normal and they already got used too, however the part where Yuri got stalked by some ladies or sometimes guys on his morning jogs or errands for his parents it alarmed Victor since Yuri almost got killed by one of the male stalkers.  
Thinking, he needed to change address since everyone in Japan knows where Yuri lives, thus Victor took things in his own hands and got an apartment well, his idea was to live alone with Yuri. Yuri however was against it but after another attempt he almost got injured, “Yuri, your first Cup would be in China, do you want to be injured and lose?” Victor tried a new tactic which made Yuri agree.  
Finally they both live on their new apartment but poor Yuri, Victor had his own plans, little did Yuri know that Victor actually got an apartment that has only one bedroom.  
“So much for privacy” Yuri sighed at the thought.  
“I want to get to know you better” Victor hugged him from behind which Yuri got used too.  
As time passes Yuri liked Victor’s advances and touches and sometimes Victor loves how Yuri would return it, Yuri’s parents never actually questioned them but they were amused on they were so close even the Nishigori couple and their triplets who seemed to fangirl over them joined by Minako of course.  
“Ohh… dobroye utro?” Victor opened his apartment door for Minako and her media friend Hisashi together with a female photographer.  
“Good morning to you too Victor-san, by the way where’s Yuri?” Minako asked.  
“At the kitchen, currently making our lunch for later, want to join us?” he jumped happily as he invited.  
“We’d love too!” Misako replied with the same enthusiasm.  
As they walked to the kitchen only to see the Japanese skater wearing a pink apron, a tank top and a short shorts, being homey that he is bobbing his head while listening to some music on his phone.  
Victor openly hugging him from behind, “What’s for lunch?” Victor naked his arms around the smaller male’s waist making him jump a little while the others didn’t notice that Victor had kissed Yuri’s neck.  
“EEP!” turning around he saw Victor’s happy face, “well, I’m making some soup that you like and some stuffed cabbage that you like” he explained, Victor loves those Russian food.  
“Is there anything special why’d you make it?” he pressed.  
“Well, since you’ve been eating Katsudon with me, I think I should try your favorites too…” he blushed.  
Victor hugged him even tighter, Victor forgot about their house guests, when a flash of camera came in their way.  
“Eh? EEEEHHHH!!!!!” Yuri panicked almost dropping the tong his holding for the stuffed cabbage.  
“Gosh, can you guys get any sweeter!” fangirled by Minako, “And by the way love the new look!” she joked poor Yuri blushed to death.  
“I told him to wear that, it turns me on~” said by Victor burying Yuri even more.  
The female journalist snapped Yuri on his red and white fitted tank top and cute track shorts.  
“EEEEEEIIIIII!!!” he almost cried, Hisashi was very amused to see him in such state.  
Later on he served the food he was making, the guest made themselves at home, they were asked multiple questions on how Yuri feels about being almost killed and the other dangers, surprisingly, “Wel,, since Vicchan is with me I’m not afraid or scared” covering his face with both of his palms.  
“Arf!” the poodle then comforted Yuri.  
“Maccachin also” patting the dog, bouncing off his bare lap because of the tiny shorts, the dog jumped to Hisashi sniffing him.  
“Wow, is this security check?” he laughed.  
“Well, Maccachin became high alert since the incident” sighed by Victor.  
“No one can blame you both” sighed by Hisashi.  
“Anyway! For some juicy part!” demanded by the female reporter taking out her notes.  
“Your relationship status?! I want to know since Katsuki-san had confessed his love though out the whole live coverage of Japan?” she grinned.  
Poor Yuri buried his face, “Ahh, that’s a secret, but we’ll tell you soon enough” Victor put his finger on a silence gesture and winked with a smile.  
Shortly after, Yuri changed to his pants tight shirt and jacket ready to leave with Victor, Hisashi and his friend followed them to the Hatsetsu Ice rink and was greeted by their friends.  
As they practiced Hisashi was left with his journalist friend while Minako had stuff to do, they witnessed how intimate the two are and how close they would be.  
They can understand why Yuri is motivated due to Victor’s hands on teaching, joining him skating unlike the other coaches who just instruct what to do.  
Later that afternoon, both were ready to head back, Yuri was packing his skating shoes together with Victor.  
“I guess, I’ll be going on a head, be careful on your way back, Katsu-” the poor female reported got cut off after she saw the twi having a make out session, Yuri trapped by both of Victor’s arms.  
“Oh... my we got caught” chuckled by Victor.  
Yuri took hold by hugging him, poor smaller male he was shaking like a Chihuahua with a tomato face burying his face on Victor’s neck.  
Snapping a photo the reporter got a good scoop and squealed, “I guess I needed answer?” she grinned and took out her phone to put on record.  
Yuri breathing deeply, “Victor and I are dating” he blushed and again covering his face victor approved with a kiss.  
“OH MY GOOOOOOOSH!” and she let out her inner fangirl after hearing the two.  
After they got home turning on the TV, as expected the news about them came out and everyone seemed to be either surprised and happy for them and others think that Yuri stole Victor from them, especially the girls, however Victor then made a clear statement after that finding, where their now friend reported recorded it.  
“If anyone would think that Yuri dated me because he needed me to win, you are wrong, I was the one who asked him because I fell for him and the other reason is mine alone” he declared.  
Yuri now snuggled to bed deep red hugging his extra pillow, Victor who sleeps naked snaked his hand inside Yuri’s shirt and started to explore him.  
“You know… We should have some exercise tonight since you ate quite a few this lunch time?” Victor purred as he climb on top of Yuri.  
Nibbling Yuri’s lips his hand roamed around Yuri’s abdomen and chest.  
Yuri who’s feeling aroused from his touched started to touch Victor as well, they had a kissing battle, tongues danced to their own rhythm.  
Victor started to pull Yuri’s underwear, “I told you not to wear any if we’re sleeping” as hi trailed kissed on Yuri’s neck which was replied by a moan.  
“Hmmmmmnnn…” Yuri playing with his silver hair.  
Yuri who had enough wrestled Victor, now he’s on top, climbing down to Victor’s lower half he grabbed Victor’s staff, making the older man excited and surprised that his piggy can be pushy.  
Giving him pleasure he loved how his piggy suck and licks his tip, swallowing whole afterwards Victor couldn’t stop it anymore and blow his load in his mouth, Yuri who’s panting and sat climbed t his chest.  
“My turn” victor smirked and turn them over, pulling Yuri’s remaining shirt off, he started to play with his nipples making Yuri bit his lip Victor’s other hand playing scissors on his butt hole when lateron started to lick it to have a bit of lube, however it wasn’t enough so he pulled out in their drawer some condoms and lube.  
Yuri stopped him from putting the condom “Put it in please! I want to feel you” Yuri moaned as he demanded.  
“As you wish my love” and he threw the condom where ever it landed.  
Yuri stretched his leg on Victor’s shoulder while the other was rightly holding on to Victor’s waist, “UUUUUAAAAHHH!” feeling Victor enter.  
“Ah ah ah!” thrusting in and out, “Deeper please” his tears kept on falling out.  
“Hnnn…” Victor groaning as he complied what his charge wants him to do, both sweaty bodies are still going at it when Victor chained their positions by making Yuri sit on him and made him thrust himself.  
Quite a few rounds later, Yuri panted keeping his breath as she slumped to the mattress while Victor pressed on his back.  
“That was fun, I want that pork cutlet next time too” as he kissed Yuri who’s already drifted to sleep, not minding the stickiness of their mixed sweat and cum.  
The next morning~  
Yuri making breakfast, Victor opened the TV.  
“ Yu-chan who the hell is this Victor and why didn’t I know about him?! I demand an answer!” pointed by a huge man wearing a hockey shirt.  
“EEEEEEEEEHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!” Yuri looked worried.  
~Chapter End~


	2. Ice rink Disaster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meeting the cousin

After Yuri saw the person he shivered, “He’s in Tokyo…” looking pale and his soul leaving his body.  
“Yuri! Hang in there!” Viktor carried him bat to their bed and tried things to get him to wake up.  
Finally, “Sorry” Yuri groaned sitting up.  
“Yuri, please explain thing, what’s going on? Who was that guy was he your ex-boyfriend?! Why didn’t you tell me! Are you into hockey players?!” Yuri’s eyes widen.  
“NONONONONO! He repeated, that was my cousin Yahiro Katsuki” he still look pale.  
“Ohh… here” Viktor handed him a glass of water, “I thought you lied to me being a virgin and never had any relationships” sighed by the silver haired man.  
Poor Yuri almost spit the water out, “I never dated anyone!” and he said in a low voice, “You’re the first one”  
“And I promise you I’ll be the last” kissing him turning to a passionate one.  
Later on the little make out turned to a naughty session Yuri seemed to like.  
Panting and catching their breathes, “Tell me why your cousin is angry at us?” Viktor slumped on his back while both of them butt naked.  
“I don’t know why either and that’s what I’m afraid of, also he’s scary when angry” he shivered.  
“Is he like hulk for some reason?” Viktor changed to his cute chibi like form.  
“Much worse, he’s the Ace of his team he bulldoze all those are in his way and one time he knocked all the players opposing team when they got in to trouble” looking scared.  
“Well, let’s just as him why he’s angry at us?” Viktor pushed.  
“I hope we didn’t do anything bad” Yuri cuddled him when his stomach rumbled.  
“Ops, I’m hungry” pouted by Viktor.  
Yuri then hurried to wear his elastic boxers and cooked Viktor his favorite Katsodon, but for himself he made some light salad because he needed to lose more weight.  
After eating dinner they cuddled on their couch, funny how Makacchin would try to fit himself and cuddle too, both of them tries to make some space for the dog.  
Suddenly his phone rang, Viktor took it and answered, “Konbawa!” he cheerfully greeted.  
“Ohh… Vicchan!” greeted by Yuri’s mother.  
“How are you Mama-san?” he chirped while putting it on loud speaker.  
“I’m fine deary, how about you and Yuri-kun?”  
“We’re fine too, by the way why call so sudden?” he wondered.  
“Is Yuri there?”  
“I’m right here mom” replied Yuri.  
“Oh… that’s good, I called because your baby cousin is home~” she said in a sing song voice, “I hope you boys can go home tomorrow and stay for dinner?” she asked.  
“Of course we can” Yuri not so sure.  
“Well, then I’ll be waiting for you both in the morning! Oh and by the way, congratulations on making your relationship public, I’m so happy for you~” she added.  
Yuri blushed, “Well, that will keep bugs off my Yuri~” replied by Viktor.  
“Haha, you’re so possessive~ any way I might be disturbing you both, Ayusumi” she bid.  
“Ayusumi, mama-san~” replied Viktor.  
As they both slept after that call.  
The next morning the couple headed back to Yu-topia to be greeted by Yuri’s mother, inviting them for breakfast first.  
Later on was greeted by Yuri’s huge cousin.  
“Yu-chan…” he glared as poor Viktor shivered.  
“Hiro-kun” he said in a low voice.  
“Why did you date anyone without my approval?!” he said angrily.  
“EEEEEII!!! I’m old enough now!” his eyes are starting to get teary.  
The big guy sighed, “I can't blame you, but I expect this guy wouldn’t make you cry or hurt you” glaring at Viktor trying to give a tough look.  
The locals who knew the big kid chuckled.  
“I promise he wouldn’t” Yuri said calmly and warmed up after being scared to death.  
“How’s Canada?”Yuri asked.  
“Still the same” he replied shortly.  
“You have a game in Tokyo?” Yuri tried to converse.  
“Yeah… it’s our first game of the season…” looking away.  
Viktor cannot stand looking at Yuri sad, “You know, if you do not approve of me you can test me with my loyalty to your cousin” said by Viktor tried to be brave.  
“If that’s what you want then you shall have it” the bigger guy even gave a darker glare.  
Yuri looking at his phone, “We need to be in Ice castle to practice”  
“You’re gonna jog?” asked his cousin.  
“Yes…” Yuri smiled.  
“May I join?”  
“Of course”   
After that they left, Hiro jogging with more speed, “You know he’s challenging you” Yuri gave Viktor a hin which he accepted only ending up to lose.  
“That’s okay” Yuri hugged victor.  
“Early in the morning you two are so sweet” joke by Yuuko, “WAAAH! Yahiro-san is back too!” she proceeded to hug one of her childhood friend.  
“Wow… so big!” said by the triplets.  
“You skate to mister?” they asked.  
“I do but I don’t do those kind of thing your uncle Yuri does, I have two left foot”  
“So you’re just an ordinary skater?” asked by Loop.  
“Uh… no… I play hockey…”  
Well, well, well… if it aint the runt, how have you been?” patted by Takeshi who only stands on Hiro’s chest.  
Fine, just lost a tooth or two but doing well, I never knew you guys got triplets!” he greeted, “And what hurt me is that I was the last guy to know Yuri-nii had been dating too…” he sighed.  
“You know while they still do their stretching you can use the old dummies and practice” takesi offered.  
“You kept them huh?”  
“Yup, those things were worth of memories, man!”  
As the other two big guys were gone the triplets followed.  
“Wow, he might be big but he’s like a tamed bear” said by Viktor.  
“You’ll get along soon” Yuri rested his head on Viktor’s shoulder.  
As they were stretching they spotted the so called monster pulling tires on his back while tackling some huge and heavy dummies going to the wall.  
“GGRRRRAAAAAAAAH!!!” he pushed.  
“Wooooooh!!!” the triplets became instant fans as their father explain things to them.  
When later on it was their turn to practice, Yuri was practicing his jumps and landings, while his boyfriend couldn’t help to spoon feed him, and sometimes help him up when falling, putting wither lip balm of boosting his spirit.  
Yahiro can see it and he is starting to warm up to the Russian.  
“They get along every well, you know” said by Yuuko.  
“I can see that”  
After practice, “Can I try that hockey thing?” asked victor to Hiro which surprised them.  
“Are you sure?”  
“Yes I am, just like how I’m serious to your cousin” the big guy snorted.  
“Even when you have broken bones or comatose?”  
“Yes, just to prove I’m serious”  
Yuri was afraid this would happen he tried convincing them both but they didn’t budge.  
“Takeshi, suit him up” Takeshi then scrambled to get him dressed.  
He was wearing the full armor with his size, having a helmet and a bat in hand.  
“You ready?” putting the puck down, Takeshi then headed to the corner.  
Yuri panicked when Hiro bumped Viktor and sent him down and gliding.  
“That’s enough” Hiro threw his helmet down harshly, “I can understand you now better”  
“But I have a condition” glaring, “If I hear you both breaking up, I would hunt you down even it take me flying to Russia and killing you” he grumbled.  
“That I wouldn’t do… besides I found what I’m looking for, it was Yuri all along, he gave my passion back” he smiled taking his helmet off and being pulled up by Hiro.  
After the short break, they proceeded to continue practice when it was afternoon and needed to be on Minako’s studio.  
There Minako knew that Yahiro was back, Yuri told her about everything that had happen this morning till afternoon.  
The next morning, Viktor was the first one to head in the Ice castle while Yuri and his cousin made some new routes for a jog, Hiro helped Yuri to lose weight.  
Running back to the rink they met an angry Minako, and many fans together with some media including Hisashi, “Déjà vu” thought of Yuri.  
“You came back home and you didn’t even drop by to my place?” said Minako to the big guy, Viktor patted his back.  
She noticed how big his body and doubted, “Take that jacket and shirt off now!” she demanded making everyone shocked at her bold demand.  
“Hell no, demon woman!” he replied, Yuri and Viktor mused.  
“Take that off now and let me see how fat you are! I was traumatized to see Yuri fat as a hippo when he came home!”  
“Oh… so IO got a new call for him now…” he snorted.  
“Off with the shirt now!”  
“Fine! Geez I’m like selling my body to the demon” Viktor laughed so had he was holding support on Yuri.  
“taking his hoodie and shirt Minako was shocked to see he’s wearing a heavy body weight and as he took it off and dropping it to the snowy ground they couldn’t see a speck of fat in his body, can I put my shirt on now, it’s chilly!” he demanded.  
“Sure…” Minako looked sadly at the name on his chest printed in tattoo, “You put your father’s name huh?”  
“After I lost him when I was 19, I had asked a friend to do it for me” he gave a small smile and headed in without a word.  
After Yuri and Viktor took a break, Hiro sat beside Yuri, “Cuz, I’m appset about you…” he confessed.  
“EEEEEH?!” panicked Yuri.  
“You’re not my cousin”  
“What are you talking about?! If your upset about Vik-”  
“I’m fine with him now, I can trust him, what I mean is you… I came to find myself after my old man dies, I tried to be violent but it didn’t do me good, however I found hockey and there I can express my anger and happiness. How about you, what have you find in skating so far? I mean you didn’t even find anything yet you thought of retiring, it’s still too early”  
“I guess you’re right, so far I found a love one who gave me back my love for dancing and skating, I guess when I thought it was the end it’s actually the beginning”  
“That’s the Cousin I know, so what are your future thoughts now?”  
“I guess I will still continue until I could no longer continue” he smiled.  
“That’s great, you know it made me sad after I heard from that spiky haired reported that you’re retiring after this last grand prixs, I still want to see you jump and do that swirly thing”   
“You really like those, huh?”  
“Well, I tried one but I bumped in to the fence though, my team laughed at me”  
“That’s alright, at least you can run over people” he joked.  
“When are you going back to Tokyo?”  
“Tonight, my game would be tomorrow, so I better go soon, I’ll be leaving after lunch”  
After that talk Yuri gave him a hug, “Thank you for asking me those” Yuri smiled as his cousin pick up his sports bag and headed in the buss.  
“That’s what I actually came here for” and he left.  
Yuri leaned on Viktor as a tear fell, “What did you talk about?” when they heard his cousin again.  
“Yo! Cuz leave the nose bumping and bleeding to me! Keep safe from those jumps don’t bump again!” and everyone who heard it laughed at their way poor Yuri was all red.  
“Well, it’s about me not retiring yet” Yuri pulled his coach away really fast.  
“And?”  
“And I’m not because I just discovered that I’m still starting” looking at Viktor’s eyes as he kissed him.  
After they got home and stayed at the inn for a while took a bit of dip on the hot spring and was later on resting on Yuri’s room watching TV they saw his cousin playing, and saw how he knocked all those who’s trying to get to their center player, “I can feel the pain those guys are receiving” Viktor rubbing his chest.  
“At least he respects you” when Yuri again started to kiss him it escalated to another session that this time Viktor called as a reward.  
~END~


End file.
